The Solitude of Magic
by Reversed Eclipse
Summary: A very loose fanfiction. Characters from the book will be rare for the most part, but i wil try to interweive parts. This story is of a Warlock and his life in modern day solitude


**A/N:**** Hi to anyone reading this, I guess this is my first real attempt at a story but I am trying my best to make it a good one so I hope you will bare with my if I take a while to get a good story going at a good rhythm.**

**My inspiration is partially from the mortal instruments series by Cassandra Claire, however I'm sure it will show that I am influenced by many other great authors as you read on.**

**So far my characters are purely mine but I am going to use the world of the mortal instruments which I disclaim any ownership of, along with any characters that I borrow from Cassandra Clare or anyone else.**

**To finish up before you begin, this story is almost purely mine for all that I can think of so far so therefore it is only loosely a fan fiction. I really hope you enjoy it.**

Another day, Another year

_Life…_

_Well I guess it all begins in solitude. We are born to a world in which we do not know anyone, to a life in which we will never truly know another's soul. And yet, as we leave this life, we are too afraid to do it alone._

Golden light streaked the calm evening sky of Manhattan whilst the hustle and bustle of the busy streets died down. I slung my grey messenger bag over my left shoulder and stood upright, brushing off the dirt in stressed slowness, backing from the block of black marble with an elongated sigh. "1823 - 1845" etched into the stone, "Sophia Veile".

Once again I found myself within the dark wooded walls of the west 29th street Costa. This was a familiar place for me, so much so that the staff knew my order before I had entered the doors. White coffee, 2 sugars, no froth.

"The usual?" I heard the man call from the counter as I walked through the thick glass doors onto a beautifully patterned carpet. The café was almost empty with just a few late night workers, and a group of students I liked to call 'the nocturnals'.

"Thanks, a slice of lemon pie too", that I knew was her favourite. Or at least that's how I remember it, I was too young to really know much for sure. Tonight I would indulge to her memory, as I was the only person to ever know her. This being my annual routine; this night, this place, this indulgence and a poem.

"Jack? Who is that guy? You seem to know him. He seems odd." I overheard a member of staff whispering to the man who served me, "I'm not sure what it is about him."

"Just one of the regulars, his name's Luke" was the reply, he quickly shot a glance towards me hoping that I hadn't heard what was said. I pretended not to notice as I settled into my soft leather chair in the corner facing the front glass wall and surrounded by a couple of paintings. I was now intrigued by this new member of staff - he found me odd… what did he see?

As I brooded, I took out my black leather bound journal and my simple pen and inkpot (a gift from her on my fifth birthday) which I set on the oak table, opened the journal to the next available page, and began my annual poem…

… finishing approximately forty five minutes later I stood up, walked to the counter, and took my coffee and pie. Once again amazed at the precision of which Jack could time the making of my coffee to the time I would be ready for it. So strange is the magic of the modern world.

I awoke early the next morning to the bright glare of the sun blazing through the window to my flat, making my face scrunch up. I turned over, flat on my face, only to be woken by the pestering call of my mobile.

What on this planet could be so important that I must leave such heavenly comfort? I pull myself from my half slumber, to reach the phone just as it cuts off. Great! What an amazing way to start the day. The caller ID on the screen reads 'Dr Craig Mathews'.

"Shit!" I feel the need to exclaim out loud, I totally forgot about the meeting I was supposed to have attended this morning to discuss a new structure for the Universities English department due to changes in the new years syllabus. Well its too late to do anything about that now, and I'm not going to face an angry Dr Mathews so soon after the incident of my 'accidentally' creating a student strike.

So I decide to start as I meant to go on 'after' my lie in (which turned out to be both too long and not long enough). I pack my usual grey bag with papers and coffee, grab my keys and leave the house, only just remembering to lock the door.

Normally I would rely on my own foot power to carry me around, yet after the frustration I had already had to take, I decided to hail a cab. The streets were extremely busy by now, I looked at my watch whilst I waited for the lights to change, 10:27 was extremely late for this usually early riser. Yet I realize that I really needed that extra sleep for once as I catch sight of the dark circles that hold the light emerald of my blood shot eyes, still red from the night before.

Eventually I reach my favourite spot under the shade of a large sycamore. This place is truly magical. I know I may be prejudice to the perfectly good Madison park which is only across the road from the door, but hey, this place holds my soul whilst I waste away the day. Well I guess the day isn't completely wasted as I have the papers I brought with me to mark, but I don't count that as work, I love reading each and every one of them. I feel that reading the kids interpretations of literature is to read into the simple perfections of a persons heart.

However I do get a little too 'into' the reading sometimes, and boy do the sparks fly, literally. I hate it, but that is why I have to keep up a constant guard with my 'glamour' - that's what I'm told its called anyway.

Well I guess that's just another day passed by, tomorrow I will have to face the wrath of pure power. Great! I wish she were here now, but that wouldn't be possible.

Just another day gone by I sigh…

**A/N: ****Well what did you think to that? I hope you liked it, but either way please leave a review to let me know what was good bad or terrible as I need to know to improve. **

**A big thanks to the person that has let me babble my annoying nonsense at her to keep me sane just trying to finish this chapter and hopefully more to come (you know who you are). Thanks everyone and anyone.**


End file.
